The Stories of Edith II
by IncognitoSparkle
Summary: Now on the run from global crimelords, Edith is getting help from various people to get over her disconnection from her family. How long can she hold out before she finally breaks under pressure? And will she gain more than she'll lose in the process? Direct seqeul to "The Stories of Edith". Read that first! Darker than it's prequel. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: Villain In War

**SEQUEL! Did anyone enjoy number 1? This'll be a hell of a ride, I promise and there will be more chapters, and breaks where major events happen inbetween stories. Like the last one, this'll be from Edith's point-of-view entirely. I recommend new readers to read "The Stories Of Edith" first to get a feel of the style and storyline.**

**I could write a million of these. Even if no-one reads, exploring my imagination of ways I think Edith will be like in response to certain events is fun! Stories (And poetry for me) is a great way to have fun, release emotions, and tell the world how you feel in a different way! About yourself or the characters!**

**I'm going to be writing chapters based on motivation and constructive (SAY AGAIN, _CONSTRUCTIVE) _criticism. No flamers. So if you like it, drop a comment! I know it only takes a few seconds, and I'll always reply to reviewers! (Unless you are a douche bag...)**

**Without further ado, let's begin The Stories Of Edith... 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Stories Of Edith II<strong>

**Chapter 1: Villain In War**

Being Edith Gru is harder – and in some ways, easier – than I first thought.

The bag is lifted from my head, and the very sparse light seeping in through the windows dazzles me for a second. I must've been locked away in dark rooms for the best part of a week, all because I chased one target too many, one madman too far.

That madman walks in now, looking smug.

He chuckles, and says, "Ah, Miss Edith, is it?" I nod. He laughs under his breath again, "Villains... and their stupid schemes." He points to a TV playing a clip of a rumpled, rejected looking blonde girl stealing some codes. _Me_. "Is this your doing? I can see the resemblance..."

He walks towards me, and kneels down. I'm thinking of spitting on him.

Ever since I was rejected by Margo and my family, my career – and life – has gone rapidly down-hill. I'm not the person I was. I don't know if I ever will be again. Well... it doesn't matter now. This entire thing screamed _death _or _we want a ransom _from every angle. Not that it has many angles; just one fat, boxy man named Rubik's Cube – at least to me – in the way of the world. This wasn't for personal gain. It was for a _better _life for the world.

"So what?" I spit, "I don't care what you do! My life is pretty much done in anyway."

Cube just smiles – all charm – and kneels down next to me. I'm strapped to a chair, hands pinned behind my back, legs tied up. Only my head is moveable. "I heard. Everyone with contacts in the underground world did. Gru's fabulous adopted kids! Fall out! Between Margo and Edith!" He rolls his eyes but keeps his smile, "Anyway, you lost a great deal."

I nod. I am angry at him for even saying her name like that.

"Humans, they can get attached to others. They can grieve for years when they loose one. You know why? Because other people with them remind them... they're loved." He gets a picture of my family out, and stamps on it. Oh, now he's dead.

"But loss... is part of life, isn't it? And part of life is accepting the inevitability of death – the inevitability, Miss Edith, of death!" He leans in closer, "My parents told me that. You'll be a hero to her, too, even if she still hates you." He pulls a face whilst saying, "I hope that gives you comfort." He looks up and calls to Bad Hat – as I call his "sidekick" – and says, "Brother!"

He walks towards me, and I notice something in front of me. A _camera_.

"Turn it on! Go on!" he shouts at the man – I'll call him Scarface – in frustration... I think... and says, "Shame on you, Gru. You let your little girl come and try and steal from us. And yet we are the bad guys? When we try to give a better life to our nation and our people. This..." he points at me, eyes till fixed on the camera, "Is the price you pay."

Cube comes back... with a knife. Well, at least it'll be painless... wait... painful! No!

As he lines up his stroke, I turn my head just in time to see the window break and a masked figure jump in. I'm guessing it's a _she _because of the distinctive curves. She fires a Type II K.O Dart – I'd know, because I created it, but how the heck did she get hold of it? – at Scarface and then at Cube. Bad Hat runs away before she lines up the shot.

Great, who is it now? Millie? That nutjob Laura? What is this? Revenge marathon year?

The figure pulls of her mask to reveal the my hero.

"Fancy seeing you again," I say, relieved.

Doctor Stefanie "Verrückt" Cotton - _v__errückt _meaning _crazy_ – stood infront of me looking sad. The German Doctor had been my psychiatrist, and I found out she is a villain, too. We have done... various schemes together.

"Margo called," she said, in a German accent. It was very strong. "I'm so sorry."

"You really are crazy, aren't you? You'll get shot on sight!" I ignore the mention of my sister.

"It doesn't matter. I need to ask you some questions."

"Can't it wait?" I feel scared; my hopes are on a crazy doctor making the right choice. "We'll have an audience soon. I bet they want to know all about your slapping techniques..."

"I have a hundred people on the perimeter, and ten will be coming in here any second now," Stefanie says, "So... question one... how the heck did you get here? Be specific, too. And quick. We haven't got all day..."

"I wanted revenge for the world."

Facepalm by her. "No. Details."

"Like what?" I'm confused.

Double facepalm! Result! "Okay... Margo said you did well a few years ago when the VC were questioning you, right?" I would say yes, but she cuts me short. "Well, tell me a story. How did this happen?"

Again? Seriously? Wow, Deja Vu, eh? I'm not going to think about the other near-death live-video-execution-attempt Verrückt saved me from. Ugh... bad memories... such as today... and a few years ago... and being at Miss Hattie's...

A good memory is like pizza! Which I haven't had in... years... ouch...

"I'd love to say," I keep my face blank, "But you'd put me in the loony bin." I joke. "And anyway... where are your little – "

Nine of the promised ten guards come through the window. Jumping from a helicopter. "How the heck did you get that in to the city? The British can't get in with most of their territorial army!"

She shrugs, looking as smug as the now knocked-out Cube, "I know a few guys." She turns, counts, and notices she hasn't got the promised ten. "Where is the other one?"

"Can I get out of this chair?" I mutter, getting sick of being ignored for the past year.

"Ma'am, sorry I'm later," Says another voice I haven't heard in years.

Dave – that one from Villain School – walks in, looking proud of himself. He always did. Today I have seen _three _people I have known in the past... three. Poop... who's next? I bet one of them guys in their helmets is John...

"Dave! What is the meaning of this?" Verrückt says, "We can't use the front door until Edith Squad reports in..."

"Edith Squad," I raise an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

She ignores me. Dave finally speaks, "Did a sweep of the building and... uh... found... this...?" He pulls out a small, boxy item. What? What is it with today and boxes?

"Give me that," she grabs it, and examines it before her face drops. "Everyone! Into the helicopters! We have about 5 minutes before this place goes bang! And it wont be pretty if you are in here..."

Dave unties me. He tries to make conversation, but I just rub my wrists and pull up my jeans to rub my ankles before going for the helicopter. Everyone just climbs in; no words, no orders. The helicopter is a UH-64 Blackhawk Transport Helicopter. Verrückt sits next to me, still wanting a story. "Tell me."

"Okay! Okay!" I say. Where did it begin? "Probably last year... me 22... getting a contract to steal valuable 'merchandise' from Middle Eastern crime lords. And the government. Afterwards my employer would use a ransom and I'd get a 60% cut."

"Carry on," she says.

"Well, I went to this place in Russia – Moscow or something – and was picked up by – "

"Incoming missile! 11 o'clock!"

"Why the hell do we always get caught in the crossfire?" says one of the helmeted people. His accent was Russian. "I'm getting sick of this, comrades!"

I see a missile fly past us – looks like _another _one of my family's inventions, a FR-5 Delta Guided Missile – and wonder who must have bad enough aim to miss this slow thing with _that._ But a better question would be who the heck is selling these arms?

I'll have to invent a tracking device.

"Stefanie! Are you at war or something?" I say, putting two and two together.

"Well... sort of. These governments want to crush down villains. They are saying they wont export anything – fossil fuels, cars, anything – unless villainous activities cease in the area. We are just an armed extraction team. I am extracting all of them. You included."

"Oh, great..."

"You don't have to be involved. Go back to America or maybe France. The _actual _Eifiel Tower needs stealing." She is mocking my Dad, but sounds serious.

"Hey, he stole the moon! Beat that!"

The helicopter jolts and we start to go down. I look out of the helicopter to see fire coming from it. Yeah, we're dead...

Verrückt still looks calm though. "Okay. We'll have to fight our way out!" She picks up a parachute and passes it to someone. "Get ready! We have about 40 seconds left!"

All of the soldiers jump, leaving me and Verrückt... with one parachute. She must've under-ordered. Typical...

"Put it on and grab me! All we're all going down!" She screams. I do, and we jump.

Everything becomes slower in my mind. The rush of air nearly removing my beanie from my head, and the weight of Verrückt scares me. She is attached to the parachute not by me but by a clip. But then I hear a _clink. _It takes a fraction of a second – a fraction of a second too long – to realise she was slipping. We were still at least a thousand feet in the air.

"Verrückt!" I scream. The attachment slips, she falls. And she screams as she plunges to her death far, far below. I scream, "NO!"

I deploy my parachute, and don't dare look down. Time to go to Paris... and full fill her wishes...

I have learned to block out pain over the years, but death is hard...

Reality sinks in as I touch the ground just outside the main city. She can't be dead! She can't... she can't... "She can't! Not now!" I begin to cry, and I slump down to my knees. "Why now?"

The burning remains of the helicopter rush towards me, and crash all around me. The ash and smoke is stopping me from seeing into the distance, and the fire is disorientating. Verrückt had told me to fire a _flare _if lost during a scheme but with minimal chance of _unfriendly contact. _I look around the wreckage, the thoughts of her killing me inside, and find one in her seat. Is this a sign? I fire it, and a pretty pink light cracks the sky. Reminds me of my beanie. I go back to my knees again.

As if she can hear me – or anyone can – I begin reciting my story. Just to be sure, I turn on my the recording feature of my multi-purpose watch."Moscow, Russia, 6 p.m... 9th August 2023... "


	2. Chapter 2: Contracted

**My laptop has been down with Hard Drive issues, so I lost four incredible chapters and story outlines. And that may explain why it has taken so long. This will be what I can salvage and a free story – I have no idea how it'll end now. Oh, and I mean that as the entire trilogy. This'll be three parts at least. This is II... then III... even if no one likes it. I NEED TO PUT THESE SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN MY LAPTOP! This is what I have remembered. WHICH ISN'T MUCH! So it'll be a bit of a mess...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Contracted<strong>

I thought I was alone in that room all those years ago. The same room where Margo called... the same room where I said something stupid. I rate it at the second most stupid thing I have ever said. First was... interesting... Anyway, I guess I was wrong.

"Really, Edith? _Really?_" Verrückt can't stop laughing at the wheel of the Ford Focus. I can't blame her, but it is still annoying. "Hell, kid, I thought you were going mad. But really? That idiot Nicholas?"

We are driving to this super secret location in Moscow. I don't really care, and probably wouldn't take note of its location, but Verrückt insisted that the "bosses", as she called them, wanted my head covered with a bag. I can work out one thing from the journey about the location, though; it is in the middle of nowhere. The roads don't feel like they have been re-done in decades. Maybe centuries.

Margo would say that I am being silly and that it is _impossible _for the roads to not have been re-done in centuries if she was here. But she isn't so she can't.

Yes, I was crazy – who deserves the name Verrückt more, me or her? – even if me and Nicholas had a 'moment' a few years prior. I was just blinded in rage, and that makes _anyone _do rash things, right?

"Yeah yeah," I say through the bag. My voice must be quiet and muffled. "But you're a friend, so I'm not going to the nut-house anytime soon, eh?" I chuckle. Another bump hurts my back. "Ouch! Oi, _Crazy_, how far now?"

It takes her awhile to respond. Damn, I hate this travelling-with-no-view-of-the-road. It makes me feel ill. "It's _Verrückt._" She says quietly. "And we are nearly there."

I decide to begin talking as the car comes to a slow stop and some metal creaks. Bridge, maybe? "So, villain jobs? Why are you interested?"

She responds immediately. "Because I'm a villain. Second-in-command for the German VC." She is smiling. I can tell by the way her voice sounds. She has a nice, trusting smile. "I've been out of true work since I stole the Empire State Building. The VC voted it as _unneeded_, even though it isn't anywhere near as bad as your father taking the frickin' moon." We begin to accelerate. "I guess the seperate VC's have different standards..."

"Too right." I say.

"Got an idea of how to reconcile with your sister?"

"Nope."

"Going to try one day?"

"No."

"Ever thought about it?"

"NO!" I'm getting angry now. "How long are we going to keep up this verbal fire? I can just use my E.D.I.T.H. X45 on you..." I grin, even if she can't see it. I wish she could. It was our secret code.

"I'll use my Wunderbar F1..."

We both laugh until she says, "Hold on." That's worrying in itself. Verrückt never says that. I hear the door next to me open and the bag is lifted from my head. "Here, Edith. Ready?"

"Yup," I say, checking my various tools and aids are at hand. I have invented various items over the years to help me cope under stress. Nothing medical, just soothing. A transmitter that sends music straight to my mind. A mobile massage unit. A fold-away teddy bear – yes I like teddy's – just to name a few. The tools... are the more _dangerous _stuff, I'll say. "Are _you?_"

She grins. "Always."

We are in semi-darkness, and it looks like a multi-story parking lot. Ah, that is a relief. We are either in a public place or a big place, and they both mean I can make an easy escape if things go to poodoo, as Dad would say. He only ever said it in private.

I notice the lack of people and the way all the windows are double-tinted to ensure no one can look in. Something tells me this guy is private. Or a sociopathic monster.

A sudden thought hits me. "Who told you about Nicholas?"

"Agnes," says Verrückt. Damn, Agnes has a big mouth now. She could swallow a stuffed-crust pizza hole nowadays, not that she couldn't do that anyway. "Says she went in to tell you about a spillage in your private lab space."

I remember that spillage, all right. Burnt all my plans. "I bet it was her..." I mutter.

"I've spoken to Margo," she blurts out randomly.

I feel like throwing a punch. But that is just stupid. I turn on my music transmitter and select _115 – Elena Siegman. _That music is just pure stress relief, because it just is, okay? And is just a catchy tune. Takes me mind off things. "I think we should get going..."

"Miss Verrückt? Miss Edith? This way, please." says a man from behind us. I turn, and the guy looks tired. I'll call you...

"Overtime."

"What?" says Verrückt.

"Nothing. Lets go."

Overtime leads us to a room, and I think I should get a nickname myself. I'll ask Verrückt, because I don't want the one Margo gave me – _Little Warrior – _anymore. Too reminding. Anyway, we sit down, and another man shakes my hand. He is wearing a suit. A typical one most business owners wear, and has an awkward sitting position. That doesn't stop his smile – all charm – though. He places a pile of paper infront of me and one infront of Verrückt, who is sitting next to me.

"You look baffled, girls..."

…

It takes me awhile to realise someone is calling my name. It feels like hard wind is flowing into my ears, yet it feels distant. A ringing occurs and then I am back in reality. The sun has gone down, but the burning wreckage still illuminates the area around me.

"Hey, Edith! You okay?" says Dave. He is in his battered coveralls still, looking tired but determined. I never pinned him as the risk-taking type, but then again my world has come crashing down already today. "Edith... Edith..."

I don't respond. Now I notice I am lying down, and I can't get up. It is – in every sense – a bloody mess around here. _My blood._

Dave puts a bandage on what must be a wound, and helps me to my feet. "Any sign of Verrückt?" We continue to walk, my arm around his shoulders for support, and me limping. When he looks at me again, I shake my head. Why I hadn't felt these injuries before is beyond me. I am usually more aware than that even with adrenaline flooding me.

"Hey, I heard most of that. Could you continue, please?" Dave looks uncomfortable. "I want to help you, Lyra, I do."

I nod. He used the nickname Agnes had given me last time I saw her by accident at the VC about... a year ago? She said she didn't do it for the meaning, but because it is a constellation in the night sky she likes, and for some reason it reminds her of me. Stars are just... stars! Why the heck do they need to look like stuff? I was considering changing my true name to it at one point, Edith Gru to Lyra Gru, but decided against it. How the heck does Dave know about it, anyway?

I'll ask him when this is over.

"You look baffled girls, says the man, and me and Verrückt look at each other in silence..."

"Yes... yes... Nicholas, we are at the outskirts of the city. Looks like we are near the main trading building. Yeah... that one. It is a bad part of town, isn't it? Anyway, we'll hole up somewhere, okay? Just don't be late, 'cause it isn't going to be easy gettin' out." Dave was on his radio. He turns it off, looking frustrated. He looks at me. "Sorry, continue."

"Wait a sec," I say. We walk towards the city again. "Hm... oh, yeah. Before I carry on... that day when I bumped into Agnes. She gave me something... something more than a little name for me..."


	3. Chapter 3: Speranza

**Thanks for the many reviews! After going over my story hit traffic for the first one... wow. 200+ hits on a story I made for no reason other than laugh at myself. Thanks guys!**

**Okay, somebody is doing unsigned reviews. I can't remember your name, but you know who you are, so thanks! And, of course, to SAM as I'll now call you StoriesAreMagic, who always reviews!**

**This one I made when I was half happy... half sad. So it is a little mixed...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Speranza<strong>

I always seem to do the same things over and over and over and over and over and over... and over and over again.

"Boom," I say, as the silent implosion destroys the silver vault door. "Gotcha!"

I have finally pushed my creativity skills to the max. There is nothing I can't invent, steal, or "borrow". Right now – despite being on my last chance with the VC – I am having another go at the secret stash. Crazy, right? I am kind of crazy. The plan to get them is the same; what I'm doing with it all is different.

I am going to steal it, as planned, and then sell it to someone known in the criminal underworld as Razor. Being a villain is a criminal act, so I'm not surprised he was the first to contact me. What a laugh. Anyway, we have already been in touch, and the plans have been finalised. What he doesn't realise is that I'll steal it back, put it back in the vault, and give the VC a 30% cut. They don't know, either. I don't think I'll tell them how I obtained the money. Ever.

So here I am, once again in the vault. Shrink Ray time! This is my own version, with an "enlarge" ray mode to put objects back to their original state. It also doesn't have a time limit, unlike my father's stolen one, and so I can move around items with almost invisible monitoring. I can also take my time, which is great in the stressful times I see myself in.

Three... two... one... fire. I spray the beam over all the objects, and collect them up with another invention – the Cleaner 88 – before taking the miniature model of the vault door from my pocket. Ah... my stealth suit. I love it. It has enough pockets to store items, and makes me almost invisible. Isn't that obvious? I place the object where the vault door should be, change the firing mode and... fire. It expands until it fills the hole.

With me on the wrong side.

"Damn!" I say. I activate my untraceable comm circuit and contact a code. "Hey, Agnes! How is it going?"

I must've made her jump. I hear a small scream before I hear the rustling of someone picking up a device. "Edith! Is that you?"

"The one and only, sis..."

"You scared the hell out of me! We haven't spoken in ages!" she says. I giggle a bit. Agnes is always a laugh. "Don't laugh. What do you want?"

"What is the cool-down time on my Shrink Ray? I have overheated it and I locked myself in a vault..." I just hope she doesn't realise I'm doing my raid on the VC vault again. She'd be furious, she'd tell Dad...

Hang on... he doesn't control me anymore. I'm my own guide. I'll do what I want.

"Hmm... wasn't it ten minutes...?" I hear something happening in the background. "Hang on. I'll call Dad." Waiting... "Yeah... Dad says on the tests it is 10 minutes. Darnit, sis, you always were the one to be good at the hard things, yet suck at the easy stuff..."

"Thanks!"

She calls out very, _very _quickly. "Edith! Margo wants to see you... she is here at the VC with me..."

Damn! They are here! Well... there goes a front-door escape. I'll have to... improvise. "Tell her I would love to, but I have other engagements..." I say sarcasticly.

She picks up my tone of voice. "Don't you _want _to see her? She... she misses you. Look," she takes a breath. "She admits she was wrong. Can I at least pass the link to her?"

I sigh. I have to spend another 7 minutes in darkness anyway. "Okay. 5 minutes only."

She spends 2 passing over the link. "E-E-Edith? Y-you there?" says a voice missed.

Even though I am expecting it, it still makes me silent for a while. "Yes, ma'am!" I default to when I saw her briefly at a VC parade. She is, technically, higher in the ranks. It was pure reflex. "I mean... sis..."

"Uh..."

I wait. "Hello? Margo? You there...?"

"Edith. It's Agnes. She's gone shy. She is crying, actually. If you wait a while..."

"Sorry, but I have to go." My Ray is cooled. "Until the next year..."

"I've got a name for you. I think the constellation Lyra is beautiful, and your passion is. So is your anger. So... I name you Lyra."

"Lyra, eh?" I say. I fire. I talk again. "Sounds pretty good..." I step through the hole, turn, change the firing mode with as much speed as I can, and fire. "Edith 'Lyra' Gru..."

I close the link and pocket it. Hmm... improvise. How about digging a tunnel? With a spoon.

And yes, that is how I escape...

…

"Okay, Edith... Lyra... whatever... we are here." Dave sits me down on the comfiest looking chair in the room. He sits opposite and takes out a ration pack.

"Just call me Edith. I'll give myself a new name."

We are in an abandoned office, by the looks of it. A bit dark, but it will keep us safe for now.

He chews with his face pinched. They must be horrible. He looks at me for a moment, and then offers me the pack. "Want some?"

I sigh and get out my Food-O-Maker, that Agnes made me when I was 16. She was always good at making little luxuries instead of volatile super-weapons. "No, thanks." A storm is brewing up. Thunder is in the distance. I select a pizza, and then look at Dave. "Want some?"

"You said she gave you more than a name." Dave ignores the offered food. "What was that?"

"Hope."

"Hope?"

"Hope and comfort."

"Wait... explain..."

"Hope that she doesn't hate me. Comfort in my distress by giving me an affectionate nickname."

"And that kept you motivated." I nod. Dave looks out of the area we are in. He looks shocked. "Uh... Miss... we have to go..."

I yawn. "Why?"

"Because I see four hostile and angry looking people walking towards us..." he says. He helps me up. "C'mon! We can do it... can you walk? Because we need to get out _now_!"

He lets go of me, and I loose balance but stay up. "Yeah... yeah..."

"Right..." He pulls out a comm device. "Nicholas? There is no time to wait. I guess the HVT is more wanted than we thought..."

_HVT _means _High value Target_, right? So... is it me? "What? HVT?"

"I have you on the map, Dave. Get to RV... Orion, okay? Keep her safe!"

"I will."

"Not just for her expertise... for her..."

So it is me. As we run – as fast as I can, which is more of a fast walk with my injuries – I feel my anger levels rising. This was all some sort procurement mission for them, then. I'm just another inventor to give them new toys. These people make me sick. Running with them for awhile beats dead any day, though. Shots from what must be plasma guns miss my by millimetres, and the occasional shout to "suppress" us is called.

But why are these deadbeats I'm calling "friends" so interested in my story? I guess only time will tell.

I was right; there is a storm. And it has arrived. Perfect. Death is staring me in the face, the weather is brilliant for it, and I am just some pawn in a game. _Lovely._

I'm going to get my own back, by telling a lie. A _big _one. "Hey, Dave? Want to know how I shot down a prototype Russian VC monitoring craft?" I have to pick my words carefully. A VC craft was shot down over the US. No one knows who did it. However, Dave is a good lie detector.

"So it was you, then."

"Yeah."

We continue to run. "Well... it came overhead, you see, and..." A shot flies past me, and I trip. I land face down, and can't get up. I barely can roll over, and I can see an extraction helicopter landing, firing. I see Dave taking cover, but I can't keep my eyes open. All the sounds are getting dimmer and dimmer.

I realize I must've been hit.

I can still clearly hear the radio chatter, though. It is sent directly to my mind through a test device from the US VC. "Okay, threat neutralized. Get your backside in here, Dave! And get the girl!"

"More coming in, Dave. Better hurry up."

"We have an E.D.I.T.H here. And a GD-3 VC Issue Shield Generator. Anything that comes into sight shouldn't be a problem."

I am picked up. The rain, the wind, and the speed at which I am being carried makes my beanie fall off my head. I look back whilst being moved around violently to see it being left. "Dave... the..." I can't finish. I am gently placed in the helicopter, and Dave looks back at the hat. He actually _gets _it. He places it in my cold and wet hands, and orders the pilot to lift off.

I have escaped one hell. Time to get out of the next one. "Can you talk, Miss?" says a woman I have never met before. I can't tell her apart from anyone else, anyway. She has the standard issue armour, and all the voices sound almost the same.

I turn my head slowly. "No, I can't because I'm a koala bear! Of course I can! What do you want?"

"Hey, Mak? Can you land for a sec?" The woman says. This "Mak" – that must be short for something – says yes, and she turns to me again. "Well, I was just checking, sis, because I was worried about you." She pulls of her helmet. And standing infront of me is one of my sisters.

"Well... well. I never thought I'd see you bothered about the demands of these countries."

"Shut it, Edith. You know the force they are using to oppose us is too high. They have most of our tech, too, and more numbers. It is advantage to them, so we are all pulling out."

"We're villains, Agnes! We don't just give into the demands of the people we con money out of! Did the UCV say it was the only option?"

The helicopter lands – again. And Agnes jumps out. "Yes. Now, I am going home. And you should, too."

"I don't have a home. I'm a nomad right now."

"I meant Dad's house..." Agnes looks different these days. Here very large hair-tail is now shorter, and her hair is messier. Her eyes look worn out, and she emits some sort of energy to me that feels as is she wants things back to the way they were. "The door is always open."

You know what? I might as well get over it. "As you wish. When I don't feel so broken I'll go." She turns to leave, but I tap her shoulder just in time. "Why can't I feel pain? I know I am injured."

She throws me a painkiller syringe. She must've administered it when I was being boarded. "I'm a tricky little bugger, eh?"

She goes into the storm. "What is 'hope' in Italian?" I ask one of the masked villains. Italian? Random... no, not really. I like Italy. I went there once to steal the coliseum...

"Speranza. Why?" The person sounds a bit more girly than the other people.

"Edith 'Speranza' Gru... it'll do..." I mutter. "Oh, new name. That's why."

"I'm Mia, by the way. And you must be the infamous Edith Gru..."

"The one and only." I grin whilst I fall into a deep and welcome sleep, as the helicopter lifts high above the skyscrapers and into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding

**Before anyone asks, yes, you should be confused a bit. And it may not be who you think it is... then again it might... or maybe not even **_**I **_**know it is so unknown...**

**Thanks to Hour of Twilight (I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. I don't want to get it wrong!) for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Understanding<strong>

_When I was a young person, I had liberty but did not see it. I had time, but did not know it, and I had love, but did not feel it. Many years would pass before I understood the meaning of all three. And now, the understanding has passed into contentment and peace. Love, liberty, and time. Once so disposable, are the fuse that drive me forward. For you, our children, our brothers and sisters, and for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life, and keeps us guessing..._

…

"You're a headache, Dave, you know that?" I say as I jump out of the helicopter.

I am not going with them to the main extraction point. I'm going _home_, like Agnes said I should, and I've never felt so excited and sad at the same time. The rain has stopped, but it is still dark. None of the extraction force seem pleased with my decision.

Agnes gave me more than a painkiller. I'm healed. Without any medical attention. Smart little brat...

"I know that's what you think. You said it every ten seconds at school," he says. "Well, I think we have the info we need, but the loss of crazy is... sad." He almost cries. "Mia?"

No response.

"Mia? Oh, damn... she must've gone on her own mission again..." Dave does a facepalm. Most join in.

"Does it even matter, idiot – I mean... Dave? She's probably gone off on some adventure. Like you used to do." I say. I know it'll hurt him as soon as it escapes my lips. His "adventures" were little games he'd play with his only friend. I felt pity. "Oh, sorry..."

"It don't matter. You go careful." He signals to the pilot, and he lifts off again, leaving me stood alone with a car. Nothing special, just an old Honda... I inspect the badge. It's a Civic. From the 90's.

"Cool."

I climb in straight away. I think I'll have a detour to Paris first, then drop off the car at a Honda dealership. Then go _home._ I'm actually going home! After all these years, I've finally pulled myself enough motivation to do it! I am, as Margo would say, _ecstatic. _Turning the ignition, I say aloud, "YEAH!" I drive off in the rough direction of north.

"Speranza..."

The voice startles me so much I nearly hit a tree. I pull over.

"Speranza, are you going to get me out of this boot or not?"

So, the voice is in the back. I unsteadily move to the back, balling my fist. I'm handy in a scrap. Wait... only Mia knows about that name! Even though I know what is in there, I keep my guard up. I open it, and Mia greets me with a smile.

"Hello." she says simply.

"You nearly made me crash! Why didn't you say? Why the heck are you here? Wait... how did you get in there? No, don't answer that..." I sit back in my seat, and Mia closes the back and hops in next to me.

"One: I didn't say because I know you – and them dumbdumb's in that chopper – would refuse. Second: Because I like you, I want to know your story more, too, out of pure curiosity. And, of course, you shouldn't face going back to your family alone. Third: I'm magic."

I drive off and sigh. "Okay... so, you want to be my friend?"

"Yes."

I look at her as if calculating her for risk, and then say, "Consider it done. Now, you want to help me face my family? Sure thing. Want to hear my story? Great! Where should I begin?"

"I detect sarcasm..."

We pass over a bridge now. The various signs scattered about say I should be doing 30mph. I'm doing 31! I'm such a trouble maker. "Never."

Mia is all enthusiasm. Her dark hair, blue eyes, and simple clothing make her look like one of my distant friends. "I want you to go from were you left off just before we landed. You were eating a doughnut at a table in Moscow, and a guy offered you and that Crazy girl a contract."

I laugh. _Doughnut. _"Yeah... I was... and she was called _V__errückt_." I add angrily.

"Before you begin, you need to know that I just got word; you are wanted, preferably alive, by at least ten crimelords..."

…

I chew on my doughnut happily. Freshly baked, too. "Obviously we are baffled. You get Verrückt to drag me here, place a contract infront of me, and then say we look baffled. What. The. Heck."

"Edith, calm down. We'll ask him what this is about. I trust him, so should you." Verrückt says. She doesn't help herself to the food on offer. Cakes, sweets, chocolate milkshake – the list is endless. "Me and him go way back."

"Thank you for your input," says the man sarcastically. "Okay, this is dealio," he has a strong accent, much like Dad's, which I find oddly soothing. "You take stuff off people I say to take off and give to me. I give you some money in return. A small cut. Questions?"

"Define _cut_."

"Some money from sell of items. Discuss detail later. Do we have deal?"

Silence dawns. A good 5 minutes of it, in fact, before the man breaks it. Win to us! I'm good at staying quiet. "I'll give time to think." He signals the people in the room to leave. "Press the red button when you is ready." He leaves.

I look at Verrückt, who looks back. We both say in perfect timing. "Yeah!"

I push the red button. A robotic voice booms from out of nowhere. "Emergency lock-down active. Unauthorized personnel will be vaporized. Bulkheads descending. We are now at Defense Level 1."

"WHAT?"

A faint and constant beep occurs. We've been set up! The lying cheat! "Verrückt, he's a douche. DOUCHE!"

She activates the comm. Wasting time, in other words. "We are not authorized, technically speaking, not a good idea." I say.

"Shut up! Vladimir, did you set us up?"

A crackling noise comes over the comm. "No. Why you press blue button!"

"We pressed red!"

"Lying idiot douche..." I mutter. Verrückt has chosen the wrong person to make friends with.

"My English is not very good. Sorry. I must've meant blue or.. yellow?"

"Try blue. Thanks for the update." Sarcasm. Gotta love it.

"We are outside. You have probably minute to reach roof top! There you can rappel down. We keep some up there, you know..."

Oh, great. I hate this... this... _rappel _thing. Even if I have no idea what it is. "Oh, joy!" I say.

Well, even if he actually got it wrong, and meant blue or yellow or... whatever, I still don't trust him enough. I'll take his money, but only so I can continue with my GRAND SCHEME! As I call it. Nice, obvious name. Love it. The plan is just an idea, really. But all ideas can become great. So it is a Great Grand Scheme, eh? Or maybe not. I'll ask Verrückt on her opinion later.

I go to the door and wait for Verrückt to finish. I tap my watch – which isn't _really _a watch – impatiently. "What will vaporise us?"

"Modified robots. Can be taken out with most small fire arms. I don't suppose you have any?" says the man.

I take out my handgun version of E.D.I.T.H. "We do," I say. The thing is as reliable as the full version, just not as big and damaging. "C'mon, you crazy weirdo, we have a roof to get to."

Verrückt runs ahead, and I stash some of the cakes in my pocket when I know she is out of sight. "Revenge... is a dish best served with cakes." I say.

We make it to the roof with no trouble. So much for robots. I sigh. We begin to rappel down. "Okay, you first." Verrückt says.

I shake my head. "No. I have the better weapon, I'll hold off anything tracking us." I get off my line, and aim my weapon at the door we came from. I wait. Nothing comes, nothing on the comm. "Better than being dead..." I mutter.

"Edith, we are clear. We are about half a mile away from the building. Why? I'll tell you later. Just get you sorry backside down here, kid."

I take one last look at the door – definitely nothing about to turn me into atoms. "'Kay... standby." I hook up, and begin to descend. Fairly easy for most of it, but as I reach the halfway point, I hear a bad sound.

"Target detected."

It was a cold, robotic voice, which was very deep. I look up and see it cutting my wire. "Oh, poop..."

I attempt to draw my weapon. Which isn't the best idea. The wire snaps.

I scream as I fall to the ground, and everything goes dark.

Everything feels light, looks blurred, and all I can see is a distant light with shadows coming towards me. Then my comm kicks in, and I have all my senses back. "Edith! Wake up! The vaporising things are coming towards you. Dozens of 'em!"

Somehow, I am inside the building. The bulkheads are destroyed, with only two in sight still intact. But the way out is blocked, and the robot things are coming from all directions. Slowly I grab a table, and pull myself up. I just run, fearing for my life.

"Great, Verrückt! Now I'm going to die! You crazy ba – "

"Get to the roof, Edith. Now! I'll bring the car around."

I nod. Then it sinks in. I take a right turn, then a left, then up the stairs. "What? _Car? _Are you kidding me? You are _mental..._ that piece of poo you have can't fly!"

"Oh, it can. I made my baby brilliant." I hear metal being tapped. "Hold on, and keep running!"

Bullets tear past my head, and I feel something hit my boot, but I don't dare look down. I just run, the building red and orange with fire, and smoke rushing towards me with the army of robotic imbeciles within.

I duck and roll onto the roof, and then I see the car. How the...?

"Hop in," says Verrückt with a smile on her face.

I open my comm. "Hey, dumb guy. I accept your contract."

…

"Take the next left here." Mia says.

"Got it. So, anyway, we sign it and go home with a job." I steer the car left. I can see the lights of a city in the distance. "Even if I don't really have a home. So... how about we get out of this country?"

Mia looks out of the window. "Yeah. I heard that on your first job you were set up by a contact and were being 'questioned', lets say. Is that right?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

"Care to share?"

I just look ahead.

"Speranza... what happened in America?"

I still stare ahead. The "questioning" was violent, deadly, and I have scars to prove it. I pull over at a parking area which is deserted.

"Was Verrückt involved?"

I rake me fingers through my hair. Was she? Could long time friend Verrückt be involved with my near death experience? Could she have set me up? I try and block out the thoughts, but they were trickling in, bit by bit. But how could she care, if she wanted me gone?

"It'll help you. You need to get over this stuff if you have any chance of facing your family without breaking down. C'mon, something, anything... try harder."

I sigh. "Okay, you win..."

_Boom._


	5. Chapter 5: Zero Contact

_**PLEASE READ: You can all thank Massinvader for putting me back on the grid, as I like to say. I had this chapter pretty much finished, but forgot about it. Well, here it is. This is a prelude (sort of) to part two of this story. Hence the lack of action.**_

_**Also, be advised! I am approaching the time in life where I find out whether I have been accepted onto my chosen courses at school, as well as Battlefield 3's New Expansion! Been playing that on the PS3 recently. Anyway, enough about me. I have not proof read this at all, so it'll be messy and have more mistakes than usual. Allwell, here we are...**_

**Chapter 5: Zero Contact**

_"I have to know this information, you sadistic muppet. Now, you either tell me on this comm or I'll find you first."_

_"He's using site X-2. You know where it is, see you in hell."_

_"Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Cube if you get there first."_

_"Ah, I forgot I was dealing with the infamous adopted child of Gru. Tell me, who died first? Which one of your sisters did I remove first?"_

_"You know the answer. I'm their last hope for vengeance, Hat. Their last hope since Dad betrayed my trust."_

_"I've destroyed your world piece by piece. How long before I find you?"_

_"You wont have to look far. Edith out."_

_- Encrypted message between Edith Gru and Jacob Butler, the first official day of the Villain-Civilian Treaty being enforced_

Doing stuff takes your mind off things, the experts say. I think differently. Because, it always stays in the back of my mind, itching to get back into my thoughts forever – no matter what _it _is. As always with my life, no matter how well things go, something even worse happens than the last time. And doing things wont make you stop thinking about it. I laugh at _them_ for saying that garbage. I also feel an urge to laugh – for all the wrong reasons – at what is happening to me at the moment. But I'll get back to this... epiphany, of sorts, later, 'cause right now I need to get out of here.

At least we're in a town of some sorts now. Very small-scale. Small buildings, shops, apartment blocks, everything. Maybe that little mishap was a good thing.

"Oh, sorry Mia! I forgot to say, _don't push the red button_." I laugh as I help her up off the ground. She had hit the ejector seats ejection button – duh? – and had pretty much sent herself across the country! I didn't even know about the upgrade to my vehicle myself! I loved the boom sound it had made, too. "You know how I forget these things..." I lied. I didn't even know about it.

"SHUT IT!"

Well, it isn't too bad. A nice gentle breeze, a small sunrise, and a few laughs. What could go wrong? I shouldn't have thought that question... prepare for bad things, Edith. Stay frosty. "C'mon, get up. A few scratches and a bruised thigh. You've been through worse, I'm sure."

"Maybe, but _you _don't know that..." she says, a hint of menace in her voice.

"You certain about that?"

"Yes! How the heck could you know?"

"Not yet, duh! But... lets say my Dad has something that will..."

I know that might scare her.

Mia gives me an odd look as she limps towards the car. "Are you trying to make me crap myself so I don't go in that house with you?"

I grin. "Never.."

Ah, the joys of friendship. Magic, much? We both get into the car, and as I turn the ignition, something is bothering my thoughts. Maybe I subconsciously saw an enemy unit, or another threat, or an ally maybe? Whatever it is, it's unsettled me.

Hmm... I look around. "Mia, can you see anything around – "

Then I see it. A box, which looks like a present, sitting in the back seat. Odd, that wasn't there before. Should I be happy or sad? Hmm... I don't really know what to feel. I pick it up and spin it around in my palm. It is very small. "Is this from you?"

"Uh... no...?"

"Wonder what it is. What do you think?" I pass it over to her, but she violently throws it back.

"Open the god damn thing and find out!" Mia sort of shouts. I'm taken aback. What the hell just happened? "Just... ARGH! You're a stressful girl to be around..."

"People say that I'm 'annoyingly gabby and act silly too much of the time'," I repeat what Dad had said to me once, "So... I think that is a given."

"Whatever you say, Edith."

When she turns around to look out of her window, I pretend to hit her and push her by performing them actions around her, whilst sticking my tongue out. "Geez..." I begin to open the 'present' of sorts and I am greeted by a hard piece of metal with some bright lights.

I squint to get a better look. I swear, Mia, if this is a joke...

And then the lights resolve into numbers, and a helpful hint above them identifies the item: _BOMB 2.0._

Oh, crap. Do I ever get a bloody break? "Bomb!" I shout at Mia. "BOMB! GET THE HECK OUT OF THE CAR!"

"W-what?" Her expression is one of horror as she catches sight of the bomb in my hand. It reads twenty_ seconds._

"I said, _get out!_" I kick my door open – using handles are too mainstream – and quickly push the ejector button again during my rolling exit. Mia is rooted to her chair in fear, and so flies high into the air until she lands far far away. "Weeeeee..." I mutter. Oh, yeah. The bomb! "When faced with an assassination attempt via explosive weaponry, try and make the killer think you are down. Use the stupidity to your advantage." Another thing Gru had told me. I throw the bomb back in the car and dive for cover.

Everything seems to slow down. I can only hear my breathing, the slow steady pace of breaths. The wind shakes a nearby tree slightly, and it feels like I'm in a trance as I fix my gaze onto it, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

_Boom. _Epic explosion! Very enjoyable. Now, to find Mia...

"You flipping douche! You could've warned me!" Mia says from across the street. Well, there goes any hope of tricking the assassin.

"Now that is an explosion!" With no need to maintain an _incognito _state, I let loose my true excitement. "Verrückt would have loved that!"

"I can tell, just be her name."

"Whatever... anyway, lets get moving. Can't wait out here waiting to be picked off all day!"

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I'm stressed out here."

"It's fine." I give her a friendly hug. "We'll both get through this, right?"

She seems to perk up a bit, if her small smile is anything to go by. Result! "Yeah! But, we have no transportation..."

"I guess we're walking." I say, deadpan. No time for joking, not now. "I need some sleep anyway. Lets see if we can find a hotel or something."

"Lets hope they don't think we're a couple."

"Ew...?" I give her an uncertain look.

"What? It happens, believe me. And this is coming from personal experience."

I shake my head and begin to wander deeper into the town. Mia trails behind. "So, what were we talking about before?"

"Hm?"

"Before the car exploded." There is no-one on the street. Time to tell more stories. "Something about America."

"Oh, right. Yeah. I was asking about what happened on your first job, and whether Verrückt was involved in the... bad aspects of the mission. Then you said, 'you win' but before you could speak I pressed that stupid red button, thinking it was nothing, that made me fly into the air and made me poo myself. And here we are now." Mia said, visibly trying to keep a straight face.

I giggle. Strange, considering how bad the next story will be. "Oh, yeah! Well, lets see... we were in the US, more specifically Texas. Some sort of conspiracy job needed doing – well, _wanted _doing – and Verrückt got word. We signed up, and met up in Dallas the following day."

"When did you begin?"

"Later that evening. We met up with the contact who instructed us to create a network of cameras, people, and safehouses, whilst _'acquiring'_ weaponry and vehicles for the 'cause', as they put it. I was pretty bored because it was so _simple _and _easy_, so I went back to the contact. We'll call her Cupcake. She instructed me and Verrückt to continue, and she'd have something else lined up afterwards."

"Why call her Cupcake?"

"You wouldn't understand why. Really, it's because she seemed blood thirsty, but that's all I can be bothered to say right now."

Mia raises an eyebrow. "Seems legit." Sarcasm... ugh, _enough with the sarcasm!_

"Sure is," I say. "So... yeah..."

"Hmm... people say I'm good at working stuff out. If you could – " I know where this is going " – explain in more detail, maybe I can help." Yup, I was right. Why do people force things with me? "If you understand."

"I obviously do. Why does everyone think I... oh, forget it..." I mutter.

"You still aren't explaining."

Mia... shut it... "You don't say? Let's just find a place to rest for a few hours, and we'll move out by nightfall. More cover to move with, although I'd prefer another big bang to happen." I take a deep breath. "Then... then I'll tell ya."

"Okay, sure." Mia's sudden change from anger and frustration to understanding is strange, to say the least. Haha, what if all of this is a dream? "Better get moving quickly."

"Relax, I'm sure no-one will be after us. Not now, anyway. Chill. Talk for a while, all that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Logic," I explain. "If the assassin isn't working alone, he or she would have had a backup shooter, but apparently they don't. Also, if they were nearby, this person would have realized the failure and probably would have already tried to finish the job someway else. Because neither have happened, I assume either he or she thinks we're dead, or is too far away to make another attempt, and must be working alone. Or is stupid enough not to have a backup plan."

"Uh-huh," Mia said, yawning. She probably didn't catch a word of that. Then again, neither did I! I just said whatever came to mind. "If you say so."

I sigh. "Yes, now, we need to think of transportation. I'm not walking home."

"Dave is still in the area," Mia says, looking at her small phone. "His GPS marker shows his platoon is five miles west. I doubt he'd mind if we asked for a few favours."

"I don't want him risking his unit for me. Too many have already been lost like that."

"I was thinking more of a drop-off of something to use..."

"Not a car."

"Helicopter?"

I pause. "Hell yeah!"

Once we found a place to stay – it took a while, because the town is confusing and compact – I left Mia to sleep while I went for another walk. I had a few reasons to do this. One – I was going to do a small recon to find an area where Dave's unit or Delta 9-2 (Delta 9-2 is my ex-villain squad, and yes I made a squad to do a giant op in Antarctica... more on that later, maybe) could land to provide assistance. Two – eat. Not only had I failed to sleep for the past few days, I haven't eaten either. Three – to think.

Things had better stay as lucky as they have been at the moment, or we're all going down.

Strange, could've sworn I had escaped the enemy yesterday. But, that's just it, isn't it? You back yourself to get away and this is where you end up, scared and _still _on therun against an unknown amount of enemies and their leaders. Sure, that Boxy Freak may have been well respected, but every crimelord in his network now want me dead?

It's not even funny anymore. It's just dumb.

She knows though... she knows... and I know she knows...

Well, she _did_ know. Little Miss Crazy is probably underneath the rubble of a multi-billion dollar skyscraper now.

I returned the hotel, and Mia was now awake watching TV.

"We've had some bad luck today, eh?" I say, trying to make conversation.

"No, not really. Apart from that failure of a bomb, it's been the first easy day in weeks. For me, anyways."

I raise an eyebrow. "You'll have to explain that further one day."

"What? I don't know everything about you, you don't know everything about me." She shrugs. "Seems like fair trade."

"I guess so. Anyway, I'm gonna get a few hours. We still need to keep moving. It just isn't urgent. But it'll help." I yawn. Only a few hours until we leave, and I'm not driving whatever we're getting whilst tired.

_That_, would be pointless.

"Okay, later."

"Later."


End file.
